Troublesome Spirits
by slayer of the wind
Summary: As a celestial spirit Mage, Lucy collected gate keys and formed contracts with different kinds of spirits from the spirit world. When Lucy decides to leave Earthland for a bit, needing a break from her guild life, she finds a whole new world not only with out mages, but some especially troublesome spirits. LucyxJack


**Hello, all~! I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to post this before I forgot. I will not be updating anything for another few weeks because of exams :(. **

**I wanted to write this because it seemed like such an obvious crossover story to me, but no one had tried anything like it, so I decided to write it myself.**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Jamie held his head high and his eyes shining with admiration. Believing in Jack Frost was by far the best thing to happen to him in his short nine years. Jamie could hardly believe that only a few short months ago he had started believing in the winter spirit. Being friends with a guardian had it's perks, like now for example.

Jack had taken him to the North pole. Santa's workshop was more exciting then he could have ever imagined. Flying kites, planes, and all sorts of other toys clouded the air space of the workshop. Yeties were painting and creating various toys, and the elves tried to look like they were doing something important. Jamie chuckled when he saw a group of elves run into a wall.

Jamie felt that if he blinked, he would miss it all. Jamie tried his hardest to keep his eyes open.

Jack smirked when he saw Jamie's awed expression. Convincing North to let him bring a human, a human child, to the pole had been a long one sided argument with the spirit of wonder winning. Jack had wanted to take Jamie to the pole for his birthday, and he decided to take other means of convincing North.

Using his wonderful fun powers, Jack had conveniently thrown a fun charged snow ball in North's face. At that point it seemed like North would agree to anything Jack asked. Especially when Jack had claimed that bringing Jamie here would make North's 'wonder eyes' even wider with 'wonder'.

At that point, Jack didn't even know what he was saying, but he was merrily making things up as he went along; Jack did learn one thing: spouting nonsense to hundreds of years old spirits was fun.

Jack had snuck into Jamie's room the night of his birthday and whisked him off to the North Pole.

"You know," Jack said with a smirk on his face, "if you keep staring with out blinking, you could seriously damage your eyes." Jamie shot Jack an agitated look and stuck his tongue out. The winter sprite paid it no mind and continued to roll around in the air.

Jamie's face softened into a smile. "Yeah but if I blinked, I think I would miss something! There's just so much to see!" he was acting like a kid on Christmas, which was a very appropriate analogy in Jack's opinion.

Jack floated over to the globe and perched himself on top of it. Jamie's eyes widened. This was the globe that jack had told him about! Jamie watched in fascination as the lights all glowed a soft yellow hew. There were thousands of the little lights, and Jamie wondered how all of the children's lights could fit onto one globe. Perhaps that was why the globe was so massive. Any smaller and the lights wouldn't fit.

Jamie looked down to the North Pole on the map and saw one golden light. He grinned and pointed. "See! That's me, Jack!"

The winter spirit chuckled. "Wow, only one believer in the North Pole? That seems like a problem." Jamie laughed and let his eyes once more wonder the globe.

His eyes were taking in the lights over North America when suddenly a new light popped up. Jamie smiled, it looked like a new believer was born, but then his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Why was this light…

_…blue?_

"Uh, Jack? Why is that light blue?" Jamie asked, voicing his concerns.

With out looking, Jack commented, "That's impossible, Jamie. The lights of all the children are yellow. Not sure why, though." Jamie shook his head.

"No, Jack, I'm serious. That light is blue, like bright blue." Jamie protested. Jack jumped off the globe and landed beside him. A disbelieving laugh escaped Jack's lips when he saw that the light was indeed, blue.

"Never seen that happen before…" he looked over at Jamie, then back up at the globe. "NORTH! I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE GLOBE!" the big man was over in no time.

"What's wrong?!" North asked breathlessly, winded from his sudden sprint. Jack gestured to the light with his staff.

"Look," Jack said. "it's blue. Why is it blue and not yellow, North?" North brought his hand up to stroke his beard. As if he was struck by lightning, North raised a hand off of his beard and pointed at the globe, eyes were sparkling with happiness. North laughed.

"I believe that a Celestial Sprit mage is in our presence."

* * *

Lucy was very tired. Apparently, dimension hopping takes a lot of magical power. When she told Master Makarov that she wanted to take a vacation for a month or so because she was getting a little bit claustrophobic from the guild, she had meant that she just wanted to go somewhere _in that country,_ or more specifically, _in that dimension!_

When Makarov had originally gave her the key of the dimensional spirit, she had been ecstatic. She was a Sprit mage after all.

…Then he had explained what he wanted her to do. He suggested that she use the key to take her vacation. Lucy protested, but Makarov reminded her that if she were to stay in their dimension, Natsu would find her and ruin her attempt of relaxation. Lucy grudgingly agreed on the condition that she got to keep the key. Makarov agreed; he had no use for the key as he wasn't a Celestial Sprit mage

Once she summoned the dimensional spirit, who had taken the form of an odd looking, purple duck named Foof, Foof had asked her to grab her wing and pump her magical power into it.

At that moment, everything had started to glow, and the world around her started to flake away as if it were a picture. And with every peace that was removed, a new and different scenery replaced it. Eventually, the image of the guild had floated away, and she was left in the middle of what looked like an ice, land form. It was snowing, and she instantly regretted her decision to wear a skirt and short-sleeve top.

Lucy sighed. She saw a small light flickering out in the distance. Shivering, she made up her mind to investigate. Maybe it was a cabin? She summoned Horologium and the two began to make their way over to the light.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Continue? Don't continue? The fate of this story rests in your hands. I really don't know if I will continue it or not, so if I get enough support, then I will continue it.**

**This was in the summary, but incase anyone forgot, this is a JackxLucy story.**

**~Slayer of the wind**


End file.
